


Valenship 2014 Drabbles

by iamdkscully



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 drabbles written for prompts given on the Gateworld S/J Appreciation Thread</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt No. 1 Flowers

Prompt No. 1 Flowers

She awoke screaming, overwhelmed by pain. Tears streamed down her face from scrunched tight eyes as she begged the darkness for solace barely hearing the voice begging her to hold on.

When finally able to open her eyes, she did so with only a moan. Turning her eyes toward the disheveled head of silver-grey lying across a set of arms on the edge of her bed, she saw one single red rose, the stem still in his hand. The card bore but one word and she smiled as she once again embraced sleep with thoughts of always.


	2. Prompt No. 2 Chocolate

"Give it!"  
"No way!"  
"Daniel!"  
"Jack!"  
"Damn it, Daniel. I’ll order you."  
"You can't really order me to do anything I don't want to."  
"Ya know if I you didn't have 9 lives, I'd kill you and just take it. C’mon, Daniel, I had a plan. What I didn't plan on was being sent through the gate today."

Several minutes later...

"Hey Carter. I thought you might like this. It's not much but..."  
"A chocolate bar, sir?"  
"Well, there was supposed to be cake, but it'll keep until we get back. Happy Birthday, _Sam_.”


	3. Prompt No. 3 Poetry

"Roses are red, Violets are blue,  
I'm no longer your CO, So now I can..."

"Jack!"

"What!?!"

"A limerick? Really? That's a little crass don't you think?"

"Daniel, what are you talking about?"

"Sam deserves better than 'I'm no longer your CO so now I can' ... you know."

"No, Daniel, I don't know. Because I was going to say _kiss_ you. And just what pray tell were you thinking? Hmmm?"

"Well...I...Um...never mind."


	4. Prompt No. 4 Cuddles

"Daniel! Get out!"

"Jack, it's cold."

"I don't care. Go cuddle with Teal'c, go!"

"Sam?"

"Daniel, get out!"

"Thanks for the backup Carter."

"Well it's one thing when we're sharing a tent off-world, but I'll be damned if I'm sharing our bed!"


	5. Prompt No. 5 Surprises

“Jack!”

He ran into the room stubbing his toe on the leg of the dresser as he rounded the corner. “Gah! Son of a...”

“Jack.”

“What!”

“Here, read this.”

She watched his face break into a grin as he looked down at the small white stick she'd placed in his hands.

“But...”

“I know.”

“We weren't...”

“I know.”

“It's just...”

“I know.” She reached up, kissed him on the cheek, and smiled, “Surprise.”


	6. Prompt No. 6 Hearts

There are times when it slows, Antarctic chills pulling the warmth within to guard itself. There are times when it beats so fast that it feels like it might actually explode from the overwork caused by the adrenaline of battle. 

The heart provides life and love keeps the heart alive.

She is his heart. She can send him into tremors, make him jittery with excitement, and send a soul-shattering warmth throughout his being. 

His heart is breaking, it beats erratically as he holds her still, cold hand in both of his and whispers the words he has always wanted, always needed to say. “I love you, Samantha. Stay with me.”

A single tear runs down his stubble-ridden face when he hears her softly whisper, “I love you, Jack.”

He hears his heartbeat fade into her own, two souls with one heart.


	7. Prompt No. 7 PDAs

They'd been betraying themselves for years. The number of times they'd already shown their affection in public was astounding. His hand on the small of her back. The way she would go out of her way to touch him as she handed him a report. The biggest betrayal lay in their eyes. They simply could not hide the emotions trapped behind their duty. So, these small touches and those stolen in moments of comfort have become their PDAs and if anyone were to look too closely, the truth that lay just beneath the surface would be laid bare.


	8. Prompt No. 8 Candles

In the dark, it only takes one candle to make you feel as if you are not alone. One tiny spark of light can make the most dire situations seem bearable. Light comes in many forms. And so when all seems lost, she is his and he is hers. A smile, a smirk, a giggle, are all that they need to remind themselves that despair is only temporary.


	9. Prompt No. 9 Wine

Her aching muscles screamed with relief as she lowered her battered body into the hot water that filled her bathtub. She sighed aloud as she felt the tension begin to release and was finally able to relax. Eyes closed, she let herself drift off until she heard the opening of the door.

He smiled at her from the doorway. Even marred by black and blue and red and purple, she was a vision of beauty. He stepped inside handing her a glass of her favorite merlot.

She took a sip, enjoying the smooth taste as gentle hands caressed her.


	10. Prompt No. 10 Bow Ties and Heels

When a friend asks you to stand up for them, you do it. After all, ideally, it's a once in a lifetime chance. And so, on Valentine's Day, cliché as it is, you stand there and do your part by giving a pep talk and holding the ring. You smile at your wife across the aisle where she stands up for the bride. She is gorgeous in the pale blue satin that makes her blonde hair shine like spun gold and pulls you so far into her deep blues eyes that you find yourself thanking God for bow ties and heels.


End file.
